The Collector
Not to be confused with the level of the same name. The Collector is a Creator Curator who is the main antagonist in LittleBigPlanet. He is the Creator Curator of a Siberian Tundra, or Soviet warbase themed world known as The Wilderness. He speaks with the "Evil Pixie" voice, and throughout his other appearances he triggers the "Evil Laugh" sound effect with the speed and pitch turned all the way up. He is the final boss and the 8th and last Creator Curator in LittleBigPlanet. Story ''LittleBigPlanet'' He first appears early in the game disguised as Dumpty in Skate to Victory and peeks in through a window in the haunted castle. He later appears in The Meerkat Kingdom disguised as a Meerkat in the VIP room at the nightclub. However, his most obvious appearance is when he comes to swipe Don Lu's Dog in The Darkness in his pod, which he uses for his captures from that point onwards. He appears once again in Boom Town, where he abducts Frida and Don Lu during their honeymoon. He then appears in Subway, carrying Ze Dude, and then again at the start of Endurance Dojo, carrying away a lot of sushi and a doll. His final appearance before The Wilderness is in The Dancer's Court where he kidnaps one of the dancers. He kidnaps many characters throughout the game, and eventually has all the other Creator Curators and the majority of the other non-player characters captured and locked in The Collector's Lair. Sack-thing goes to rescue them and frees them all before taking on The Collector in the level of the same name. The Collector tries to defeat Sack-thing with his powerful robotic devices but in the end is cornered, his robotic armour damaged beyond repair. There he openly confesses that he only stole things because he was jealous that he didn't have any friends to share his creations with. The King suggests that the rest of the LittleBigPlanet community can be his friends and he seems to agree, ultimately forgiven for his criminal ways. ''LittleBigPlanet 2'' The Collector and many other LBP characters appears once again in LittleBigPlanet 2, where he is shown to be holding a balloon in Eve's Asylum. He appears to be hard to identify as a black mask covers his face, but the laugh and shape are an obvious hint. ''LittleBigPlanet 3'' The Collector reappears twice in the LittleBigPlanet 3 story mode. His first appearance is in the Introduction level, where he is shown in the audience behind a tutorial board, while smiling. His second appearance is in The Great Escape where he is shown on top of a few boxes in OddSock's part. He appears to look similar to the Introduction level, but his face is a Magic Mouth, has a purple glowing eye in place of his left eye, and wears Newton's bowler hat. The Journey Home The Collector also makes an appearance in the DLC, as one of the characters you must send a letter to. Seaside Surprise Level Kit , with The King]] He also makes a cameo appearance in the Seaside Surprise Level Kit, as a puppet at the beginning of the level. He is frowning, as a puppet of The King is hitting him on the head. Profile Appearance The Collector is a tiny character fully made out of cardboard material. He has four miniature limbs. His body ceases to lack actual design, with the exception for his face. His face consists of two eyes and a Magic Mouth. Likewise, he also has pitch black gear stickers behind his eyes which possibly might serve as a cosmetic contour, and thick eyebrows. Personality The Collector is a small, menacing, envious character who was determined to steal the other Creator Curators and their friends and become the ruler of LittleBigPlanet. It can be assumed he used to be a peaceful Curator for such a thing not to have happened before, but his loneliness and envy for the other Curator's creations must have led him to seek dominance over the planet and create dangerous animals and a stronghold. Name The Collector was named after what he did as the antagonist in LittleBigPlanet, collect things. Names in other languages Trivia *Despite appearing only once in his own world, The Collector is actually the most frequently encountered character in LittleBigPlanet, appearing once in every world of the game. *Little Toggle is strong enough to pick up The Collector as seen in The Journey Home, which probably means The Collector is quite light. *The Collector is shorter than a normal sized Sackperson. Gallery Collectortue.png Little-Big-Planet-small-1390.jpg Collectorescape.png Collectorscreen.png|A Collector Screen. Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Creator Curators Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:The Wilderness Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Story characters Category:The Gardens Category:The Savannah Category:The Wedding Category:The Canyons Category:The Metropolis Category:The Islands Category:The Temples